Simon the Kindly Roman 2: Simon Meets the VeggieTones
Simon the Kindly Roman 2: Simon Meets the VeggieTones is an episode that's a sequel to Simon the Kindly Roman. It features a lesson in being together. Plot The Countertop In an attempt to bring the highest level of class and sophistication to VeggieTales, Mr. Nezzer requests and receives permission to run the show. The countertop is then modified with a faux fireplace and wing chair (a la Masterpiece Theatre) and Mr. Nezzer introduces the first segment. Prince Cheesecake's Treasure Hunt Lutfi's Fanciful Flannelgraph: The Story of Martin Luther King, Jr. Martin Luther King Jr. (born Michael King Jr., January 15, 1929 – April 4, 1968) was an American Baptist minister and activist who was a leader in the Civil Rights Movement. He is best known for his role in the advancement of civil rights using nonviolent civil disobedience based on his Christian beliefs. King became a civil rights activist early in his career. He led the 1955 Montgomery bus boycott and helped found the Southern Christian Leadership Conference (SCLC) in 1957, serving as its first president. With the SCLC, King led an unsuccessful 1962 struggle against segregation in Albany, Georgia, and helped organize the 1963 nonviolent protests in Birmingham, Alabama. King also helped to organize the 1963 March on Washington, where he delivered his famous "I Have a Dream" speech. On October 14, 1964, King received the Nobel Peace Prize for combating racial inequality through nonviolent resistance. In 1965, he helped to organize the Selma to Montgomery marches, and the following year he and SCLC took the movement north to Chicago to work on segregated housing. In the final years of his life, King expanded his focus to include opposition towards poverty and the Vietnam War, alienating many of his liberal allies with a 1967 speech titled "Beyond Vietnam." In 1968, King was planning a national occupation of Washington, D.C., to be called the Poor People's Campaign, when he was assassinated by James Earl Ray on April 4 in Memphis, Tennessee. King's death was followed by riots in many U.S. cities. Ray, who fled the country, was arrested two months later at London Heathrow Airport. King was posthumously awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom and the Congressional Gold Medal. Martin Luther King Jr. Day was established as a holiday in numerous cities and states beginning in 1971, and as a U.S. federal holiday in 1986. Hundreds of streets in the U.S. have been renamed in his honor, and a county in Washington State was also renamed for him. The Martin Luther King Jr. Memorial on the National Mall in Washington, D.C., was dedicated in 2011. Back on the Countertop Finally, Mr. Nezzer presents the "long lost musical of Gilbert and Sullivan," provided by The Australian Kiwis, entitled Simon the Kindly Roman. Unfortunately, Mr. Nezzer found out that this is not a musical, so the kiwis picked out a sequel to it, called Simon the Kindly Roman 2: Simon Meets the VeggieTones. Simon, The Kindly Roman 2: Simon Meets the VeggieTones What We Have Learned In the closing countertop sequence, Mr. Nezzer discovers that his story was not written by Gilbert and Sullivan, but rather by "The League of Incredible Vegetables". Angry at being duped, Mr. Nezzer chases the Australian Kiwis off and the scene falls into chaos. Characters Countertop *Mr. Nezzer as himself *The Australian Kiwis as themselves *Bob the Tomato as himself *Larry the Cucumber as himself Prince Cheesecake's Treasure Hunt *Cyrus the Cauliflower as Prince Cheesecake *Scallion 1 as Francine *Khalil as Young Lad *Scooter as Servant 1 *Annie as Servant 2 *Mr. Nezzer as Servant 3 *Percy Pea as Evan Oh, Fanta! Lutfi's Fanciful Flannelgraph: The Story of Martin Luther King, Jr. Simon, The Kindly Roman 2: Simon Meets the VeggieTones *Buford the Beet as Simon the Kindly Roman *Chog Norrius as Seizure (an obvious pun on Julius Caesar) *Nicky the Pepper as Zeus *Grandpa George as Apollo *Madame Blueberry as Aurelia *Mr. Lunt as Octavius *Khalil as Chato *Annie as Claudia *Jean-Claude Pea as Jean-Claudius Pea-Toran *Phillipe Pea as Phillipus Pea-Toran *Roman grapes *Mirabelle *Sabrina *Katrina *Larry the Cucumber as Larry Dill *Buddy *Bobby *Robby *Mr. Beet Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *You Can Be Part of a Team (to the tune of You're Not Selfish as a Grab-it, from Princess Claire & The Puppy) *Oh, Fanta! *We're Romans *Show You Love *What's Up with Simon? *I Walk Away *The Elevator Song *Not So Fast *I Walk Away Reprise (an answer to Aurelia, Zeus and Apollo) *Look, Seizure! *I Walk Away Finale *Closing Medley *What We Have Learned Trivia *Unlike Simon the Kindly Roman and Lyle the Kindly Viking 2: Lyle Meets the VeggieTones, this episode features three stories. *The silly song, "Oh Fanta!" is to the tune of Oh Santa! (The Toy that Saved Christmas) *The episode is originally titled Donny the Benevolent Roman 2: Donny Meets the VeggieTones. *The Elevator Song is sung again (Lyle the Kindly Viking 2: Lyle Meets the VeggieTones) *"We're Romans", "What's Up with Simon?" and "Look Seizure" are sung again. *Even though this episode has a different lesson, it is a Roman version of Lyle the Kindly Viking 2: Lyle Meets the VeggieTones. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000